Friday nights and Saturday mornings
by LunaLGood
Summary: A simple night leads to more


I walked into the kitchen to see her making breakfast. It was our Saturday morning tradition, after a night spent together. She wakes up early and go make breakfast. I would much rather held her close breathing in her lavender and honey shampoo. I think she wanted me to feel comfortable about being here in her flat. Always her flat never mine, I'm not really sure why. I let her pick the first time and after each other time it made sense.

Sitting down at the table, I pick up the Daily Prophet. I've never actually seen her read it, she puts it out for me. Next to it, is her notebook. She's always doting down notes as we eat. We never talk, she's usually lost in her thoughts and I never know what to say.

Sometimes when she cooks she sways her hips as if she's dancing to music in her head. Her long blonde hair is in a messy bun at the top of her head with a headband. Today she's in short shorts and a baggy tee shirt. A muggle one. It says Hot Topic on it.

Every Friday night for the past 6 months we meet at a muggle bar. I hadn't intended to meet her the first time but there she was sitting a table by herself. She was wearing a black short dress with red butterflies on it. Her long blonde hair is nearly down to her waist now. She recognized me instantly, and gestured for me to take a seat. I knew in the moment I was taking her home. that night was the first time I felt wanted by someone. The way she moaned and screamed my name, I didn't want it to stop but in the end sleep got to us both. The night I learned she smelled like lavender and honey.

The next morning, I found her in her kitchen cooking breakfast in shorts and while blouse, hair in a high pony tail. The table was set and she was frying eggs, she smiled at me when she saw me and gestured to the table so I took a seat, and began to read. Truth be told If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have eaten that day. I rarely ever have an appetite anymore. That was the first meal we ate in silence.

She's an excellent cook. She hand makes the bread and juice, over the months I've watched her make it all. She never asks for help, and I never get the courage to ask if she wants me too. At the end of every meal, she cleans up as I get dressed to leave. I kiss her goodbye every time resisting the urge to do more. I muttered the word "Again" to her after that first kiss. She smile and said "We'll see." Then I left.  
That first time was the only words spoken.

Yet every Friday, rain or shine she's sitting in that booth waiting for me. I wasn't going to go back the second time, I told myself it was one time thing. She was 20 years my junior. She was a ex student. I was too old and damaged from the life I had lead. I told myself it all. Yet, I went. And there she was waiting for me.

How do you know when you love someone? I think I realized it around the 3 month mark of us doing whatever this is. I didn't love Lily, I was obsessed with her. I know this is different, but I could live without Lily, I don't know if I want to live without her. I can't be sure she feels the same way, I don't know how to ask.

I've tried to use Legilimency on her, but once inside her head it's an explosion of colors and sounds. It's all a colorful blur. Sometimes I can even smell her lavender and honey shampoo so clearly its has if the bottle is right under my nose. So much is happening, you wouldn't even find your way if you had a map. It leaves me breathless. She turns to look at me, when this happens. She shouldn't know I'm doing it, but I know she does. She just smiles at me and turns back to whatever she's doing. I just stare at her in awe.

By the 5th month I knew this was something else for us both, It was something we both needed. I arrived on time, but the bar was a bit more packed than normal. A muggle man was hitting on her as she sat in the booth. I felt my blood boil, who did he think he was. I realized now part of me was worried she would go home with him instead. I stood there watching for a moment as she turned him down and glared at him. Yet he wouldn't take no for answer. I walked over to our table and her face lit up, her eyes seemed to shine even brighter. The muggle saw me standing there in my black robes and quickly left the table. The next morning was the morning I almost decided to say I wanted more. Yet, I didn't.

I often wonder who found who that first night. How in all of the England did we stumble upon each other. How all these months we've barley said a word. At night she is completely mine and I hers. She's never been shy about showing me what she wants, or I to her. No words besides screaming of names are spoken. When were together in that bed, the connection to her is magically. Our minds intertwine and our bodies move as one. It's breathless.

The best part is when she laughs, usually by my hair tickling her. It fills the room again like magic. It makes me hold her closer, never wanting it to stop. I love when she falls asleep before me, curled up against my chest. I sleep better that one night of the week than I do the rest of the week.

Look up at her, she's stirring pancake mixture, lost in a thought like myself. I stand up and wrap my arms around her.

"Knut for your thoughts." I say. I feel her relax against me.

"It's a sickle now, inflation you know." She laughs at her joke.

"What are you thinking Severus?" She asks me as she keeps stirring, I place my hand over hers to help.

"I want more of this. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up beside you every day, I want to make breakfast with you. Wipe the flour off your face because I put it there when I was cooking with you. I want to know how your day was. I want to hear your laugh fill other rooms. I want to shower with you, so I can smell your lavender and honey shampoo all day long. I want long conversations. I want it all with you Luna. I don't want to leave. " By the end of me talking, I was breathless waiting for her to reply.

"I've been waiting for you to talk and ask this whole time Severus. " Luna smiles at turns around to kiss me.  
She moved in with me, every night we talk by the fire. There was always something to learn about Luna. She was full of surprises, she said the same about me. Little by little we let each other into our closed off worlds. I got everything I wanted. She always made sure that we went to bed together and woke up together. No matter where her work too her. We did get married, the wizarding word was shocked. I never felt happier. For the first time, I felt complete.


End file.
